Once more Trust
by ColdCypher
Summary: AU SI All chapters reposted Nr 7 85 complete I just have to get past these stupid tests then I'll continue, hope you like it, I removed some inconcistincies from before and yes, I'm continuing this... I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this...
1. The new beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, nor do I take any repsonsibility for the OOC acting in my story. So, if you so much as blink at me... I'll slap you silly.

I find it hard to understand why people act the way they do…When they insult me I try to envision why from their point of view and you know what I've realized? Most of the time they only do hurt people because they like seeing the reactions, not because they really want to be utterly cruel… though there are exceptions. When they truly want to be utterly and completely cruel, it's usually because of jealousy or spite of some sort. I've always wondered what would make people evil and I realize they only treat the world as the world treated them…so are they really all that evil? Don't they deserve to a measure of revenge? Of course this doesn't mean that I'm not selfish in my own way… It's human nature to be selfish and make mistakes, right?

My sister hates my attitude. She tells me to stop questioning everything and instead concentrate on living… but questioning things is what makes my life worth living, right? Curiosity on human nature… why they do what they do, why they react the way they react… Is there really a soul that makes us all so different from each other and if so then if we were without souls, would we all have reacted the same to the situations we've encountered in our lives? Would all of us react in the same way? Weather we had different memories or not?

I suppose this interest in me stems from the pain I felt in my life… A deep searing pain called lost love, rejection and betrayal. All three of these drove me to the being I am today… A person who tries to listen to and comfort people. A person who want's nothing more than to be loyal and kind… I don't want those around me to ever feel the suffering I've felt. Though there is one problem that rears it's head in my relations. When they want me to trust them… To share myself with them… Well… I can't… I don't trust their judgment of me… I regret some of the things in my life so strongly yet I don't believe they'll see that. All that'll matter to them is the act.

So here I am in collage now…alone… My social skills are almost zero and I can't seem befriend anyone, not that I really want to… Sometimes my desire to be alone outweighs my humanitarian urges. When I look at their faces I see selfishness and arrogance. Even in a close relationship… when I see a couple kissing each other… I don't see any real true love in that… only lust. I've yet to see a love, unconditional, like a mother's to a child.

I was walking the mile to where I'd parked my car after my exam that evening. The sun was already gone over the horizon and campus was dark and almost completely empty. The after-five students were milling around the cafeteria for some dinner before the last classes. The hike to my car was quite a distance… since I was but first year, I wasn't allowed to park on the campus grounds, so I'd parked just outside one of the gates that opened into the club district in town.

My mind whirled with almost incoherent thoughts as the darkness wrapped itself around my form. The people around me became less and less as I reached the outskirts of the campus…I drearily whished I could disappear… just thinking about the exam I'd just taken made my stomach churn… 'In a stressful situation the factual part of your brain thrives above the logical part. So logical thinking could be almost impossible if you had a time limit.', I lamented mentally, 'Damn I hate my life.' I wearily pulled out my student card to swipe at the gates and make my exit into the streets. I had to swipe at least twice before the green light blinked and unlocked the turning gates so I could exit.

The streets in town were better lit than the campus itself so I could easily find my way. I idly adjusted the strap of my pack. It was starting to cut into my shoulder… 'Damn I wish there was an easier way to lug these things around. All these books are weighing me down.', I grumbled as I walked on. As I wandered I let my imagination run free, I imagined having a girlfriend… I'd have taken her out on the town tonight since it was Friday… But alas… I had none. My sister always told me I scare people away with my, 'Don't fuck with me' expression, so that must be why. I really thought myself to be quite handsome, I mean, the dark brown hair coupled with my stormy gray-green eyes made quite an impression. Not that I was as good looking as some of they guys on campus but that wasn't the point. I've always been one of the tall ones… Just tall enough, a scratch below too tall. Lucky for me I was well built too… I didn't want to look like those skinny towers that walked around campus. I had muscle on me, all natural of course since I didn't even bother to do any exercises. I always told my mother that walking across campus each time I had a class was enough to keep me fit. Not that she stopped bothering me though…

As I entered the club district I noticed the flashing red, pink, blue and green lights of the different club signs. A few people moved around in the street, still buying some things at the 'open till late' shops that were nearby or downing some alcohol and passing out on the sidewalk. It was a pretty good location for some of the shops, since most of the ex-teens liked buying supplies and books before stuffing them in the boot of their cars and running off to drink themselves into a delirious stupor.

I ignored the drunken girls that walked by me… their sickly laughter rang through the cold night air, making me grimace. I hate drunks, those two'll probably wake up in some gutter the next morning, having passed out in their own puke… not the kind of people I like to mix with… Not that a socially inept person like me would mix with anyone.

As I pulled out my keys to unlock my car I suddenly saw a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. When I turned I saw an old man, somewhere in his early eighties, disappear around a corner. He was terribly out of place around here… This was a place for people between eighteen and thirty… Not senior citizens like him.

Something that I could only describe as curiosity compelled me to follow after the old man… When I actually reached the corner I was surprised to spot him going into an alleyway. I headed there and then walked down the alley trying to figure out where he'd disappeared to. Then I saw a noticed the shop hidden away there… the glowing sign on the wall, next to the door, said 'Misc', As I looked in the window I saw some small jade dragons and ornamental knives. With renewed interest I walked up to the door and pushed it open with a barely a glance at the open sign. A small bell announced my arrival… I was surprised at the wares around me… it looked like some kind of 'Chinese antiquities' shop. To me the place was utterly beautiful. It had an air of age to it that dated back millions of years. It was like all the technological advancements in the world was excluded from this space and disappeared the moment I'd stepped through the door. It felt wonderful…

I had vaguely nostalgic feeling, stemming from the times I'd rummage through my grandmother's attic, looking for picture of my ancestors or some odd aged toy to play with. After she'd died a few year back the feeling had been lost to me since all the old things had been divided up under my aunts and uncles while the rest were sold or given away. It's been a long time since I felt so… so… at home?

I walked through the shop looking at the various things from urns to intricate and detailed statuettes. I suddenly stopped at a display case containing a single Japanese katana. It was more beautiful than I could have imagined. The dragons cut into the handle seemed almost alive… I was completely in awe of the piece. I idly took it out of its glass case and held it in my hand, drawing it from its sheath. I stared in shock at the perfect blade. The balance in the sword was absolutely perfect… not like those stupid ornamental swords you got in some of the shops around town… and it's blade was razor sharp… the metal gleamed with an odd purple sheen as I gazed at it, speechless. Suddenly I jumped when I saw the old mans reflection in the blade. I whirled around before quickly placing the sword back in its sheath.

The old man seemed to be of eastern origin, though I couldn't quite place it, maybe a mixture. I bowed slightly in greeting…it somehow seemed like the right thing to do… He bowed as well…"Welcome to my shop young man…You're the first visitor we've had for quite some time…", he said, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself. "Are you interested in that katana?", he asked in true salesman style. "Oh, um yeah, I guess." "Ahh…It's a very old sword, that it is. Some say it has a strange power and only it can choose it's master…", said the old man sagely. "Um… how much?" I asked, thinking about how much money I had in my wallet. I was quite a bit since I'd just drawn it from my bank account this morning (saves money on bank charges to draw large amounts instead of bit by bit)… but it certainly wasn't enough to buy such an exquisite piece. Imagine my surprise when he quoted the exact amount I had in my pocket… I hurriedly pulled it out, without even thinking of why the man was selling it to me so cheap… all I knew was I had a wonderful sword and at a great bargain too. He quickly counted out the money.

"Well… thank you sir…", he said as he ushered me out of the shop. As I was pushed out the door I felt completely disorientated. I quickly turned to ask him for a receipt but stopped wide eyed as I was staring down the street at the clubs. "Wha? Where'd?", I stared at the scene for a moment trying to shake of the eerie feeling running down my spine. I looked at the sword in my hand and shrugged, turning and heading towards my car… as I got there I suddenly felt like I could be sick… someone had spilled their guts all over my front window. "Shit!", I cried. "Damn, I wish my life could be different.", I mumbled. My eyes widened in surprise as I suddenly tingled all over, like there were a million spiders crawling all over my skin and then I noticed the sword I was holding glowing a bright white from within it's sheath… I gulped. "Oh, shit.", was all that came out before there was a flash and the world disappeared around me.


	2. The life I've lived

Chapter 1

I awoke with a start... my attention drawn first to the wall where a familiar katana hung... I then looked around the room, still feeling a bit dazed and out of it... dining room, kitchen, back yard. I felt a small stinging pain in my head and touched it lightly... my hand came away with a sticky red. I pushed off the floor, leaving a small red print there. Dizzily I walked to the kitchen sink to get myself some water, hoping it would chase away the nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I reached the counter I was surprised and shocked to find that it was too high for me to reach. Still in a dream like daze I tried climbing up but I just fell flat on my butt. Suddenly a man came in. "Ukyou? Hun, where-", he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened when he saw the blood. "Honey!", he cried as he rushed over...I was surprised when I was easily picked up and lifted high. It made me feel even worse, like I was about to hurl...

He immediately rushed out of the house... I was so out of it that I barely noticed where we were going. I could see huge bare trees scraping the sky, next to the house we'd just left. A few houses down he quickly turned into a building, a clinic I think. "Doc! Come quick! Ukyou got hurt!" In seconds there was a man in a white doctor's coat next to us and we were quickly lead to the examination room. After I was checked over the doc spoke to the man. "Don't worry about it... She should be fine... just a minor concussion that would have meant little to nothing if she were a bit older... all the blood's just from a small cut on her head..." "She'll be okay?", asked the man in a strained voice. "She'll be fine, nothing to worry about. I suggest you start training her in your art through... she needs to build up some resistance to damage... she's such a wild child, she'll get hurt more often than not.

Something in my mind clicked that they were talking about me but I was still to disoriented to notice... "I gave her a little something to help her sleep...We shouldn't move her too far right now so I suggest she sleep here...she'll be right as rain when she wakes up." Dizzily I closed my eyes and nodded off... focusing on my surroundings was too much effort right now. "You should take some of these... It'll help lower your blood pressure...If your not careful..." I slept...

When I woke up I found myself wrapped up in a small blanket. My head hurt like hell but at least I wasn't dizzy anymore. I looked around myself and my eyes widened in shock...The world seemed to be larger than I remembered. Like I was suddenly shrunk down a few sizes...There was a large framed decorating mirror on the wall above me in the waiting room. Slowly I stood and razed myself up in the couch I'd been sleeping on.

I almost jumped away in shock when a curious and unfamiliar three year old face came into view... a three year old girl, for that matter. 'WHa!', I looked at the image in shock touching my nose and watching her touch her nose as well. 'This is impossible!', I cried mentally. My mind vaguely played the sounds I'd heard before I'd fallen asleep. 'Ukyou, I'm... Ukyou?' I raised my hand and placed it against the mirror, surprised at how small it seemed... I wanted to curl up and cry tears of horror and shock... even though I'd been dreaming of being young again, to start over, I didn't really want this... Did I? Some part of me felt relieved... This was a second chance at life... Another chance to live, 'Don't make the same mistakes twice.', I thought, nodding to myself confidently. 'I'll do it...I'll be a better person this time.'

The man from before walked into the room. "Ukyou! You're awake." "Ah... Hello...", I said... "Are you my daddy?" 'Have to play the part right.', I thought to myself, not sure if I wanted to believe this yet, 'Well, it's either that or my body's in an asylum somewhere and I'm insane but I like this option better.' The man pushed me back and held me out in front of him. "You-you don't remember me?" I shook my head, making my chestnut locks sway... I winched a bit at the pain it caused... 

It was a while later that I escaped that annoying over-sterilized place. Dad had to go talk to the doctor about my supposed amnesia. The doc told him it was nothing to worry about since most people only started forming solid memories at age four. It was probably just an effect of the trauma... or something like that... I think he's an idiot... If another child had lost it's memories due to head trauma, I'd take them to the hospital right away... He seemed nice though...

Dad started training me in martial arts the next day... He took up the doctor's advice and started taking blood pressure medication. I later learnt that he, well actually we ,since it was in my name as well, owned a string of restaurants called Ucchan's, he'd affectionately named it after me. We were quite well off, even though Dad still kept on cooking okonamiyaki. The memories of the Ranma 1/2 anime I'd loved in my previous life, tugged at the back of my mind with these new revelations though I dismissed them for now... It didn't matter.

Dad taught me well, though it was my grandfather that taught me the more advanced techniques of our ninja clan. Apparently our family had once been the most loyal protectors of the some of the most important people in Japan. Grandpa taught me about a lot of things...illusion(which is really hard!), shuriken, bare handed combat, weapons combat, disguise and some of the more secret techniques of my family, like ki manipulations, transformations(easier than illusions but still hard) and empathy. Some of the techniques I could only barely accomplish even after a year of intensive training.

I think empathy is one of the techniques I used the most the ability to make other feel what you felt was quite a gift. I could never master feeling other's emotions though, no matter how I longed for it... the ability usually got animals to like me in at first sight... and I made many friends among the wildlife in the area... I wasn't interested in the kids around the district though... their little games bored me, I'd rather just sit around and stare off into nature, with my favorite pet, a small falcon named Racon.

One of the main concepts of our art was okonamiyaki. Dad made sure I knew the meaning of our art through intensive training. He eventually forced me to use his old stall to sell some of my creations... called it an important lesson in life. 'How can you take over the enterprise if you don't get experience in the field...', he'd always said before grandfather had died and he'd become sickly... He had a weak heart and barely even go outside anymore. I was only six at the time through but I obeyed without hesitation because I was afraid of upsetting him. Of course, that's when the little black haired boy appeared and started stealing all the food I was making... Once more the old memories of an anime I'd loved long ago came to the forefront of my mind. The memories were vague and I could only barely remember the plotline. It was at that time that I'd decided to write down what I could remember.

Whenever Ranma came around I always found the food I was cooking blurring and then disappearing. I always looked up into his innocent and carefree face...I couldn't blame him for what he was doing... instead I found I actually started enjoying his visits. He was one of the few kids I've met that actually seemed interesting. At first I didn't trust him though... I still had some doubt in people that lingered around from my previous life... but Ranma was different... he... he had this aura of innocence about him that made my heart skip a beat every time I saw him. The 'food stealing' quickly turned into a game where I would try and catch him before he got the food and then chase him when he had it. Of course I held back tons... (AN: Just being arrogant.) what's the fun if you keep winning, besides, it'd hurt his pride if he were to be beaten by a girl. I always taunted him by showing off and moving chasing after him with the same prowess he displayed. He never seemed to notice though. In less that two weeks we were such good friends that we played together each day... I loved being around him... it was like he chased away all my troubles and fears. I could forget about the world when I was with him...I was just a normal kid having fun.

I took him and Genma to meet my dad. I'm not sure what happened with those two but eventually my dad told me I had to go with them when they left. I was overjoyed...It was great fun being with Ranma and I'd give anything to make the feeling last. Of course… I was worried about my dad but he assured me that I needed the world experience.

Playing with Ranma really helped me learn more about martial arts that I'd thought was possible at my age. Sometimes I'd even train secretly by myself just to get that extra boost... I don't know why but for some reason dad never put me in school even though I was already six... I think it might be because he expected me to go with Ranma. The doctor came to visit dad almost every day now... I walked outside to my yattai for another day of working before play. But when I got there I saw Genma picking up the yattai and walking. "Hey! What're you doing!", I cried. "Go away kid.", said Genma. "Your dad gave us this." "But he said you'd take me with you!", I cried. Suddenly Genma was off...I started off after him but stubbed my toe and fell to the ground, dirtying my clothes. I got up immediately and started running after them, trying to ignore the pain. Even with the yattai he was a bit faster than me so as I ran after him I couldn't catch up. I saw Ranma sitting on top of the yattai idly waving at me... "Ranma!", I cried. "I'm supposed to go with you!" He didn't respond and only kept waving. "Ranma!", I cried, tears already streaming down my face.

He just sat there... "I TRUSTED YOU!", I cried before stopping dead in my tracks...and fixing a glare on the little boy, tears still streaming down my face and my heart catching in my throat. Betrayed again... by the first person I'd trusted in over nine years. He seemed shocked for a second but then they were gone, over the hill and around the bend. Never trust anyone... they only think of themselves...I tried to envision of it from Ranma's point of view but he had to know what he was doing to me...right? Or was he mentally disabled?

I slowly headed back home with a depression clinging to my heart... When I went into my dad's room the doctor looked up, shocked... "What happened to you!", he asked as he moved over and dusted off my clothes. "Ranma...left me behind.", I said, tears streaming down my face. "He just left and he took my yattai too..." I collapsed into tears and the doctor hugged me. I missed Ranma...even through I'd misplaced my trust in him I'd known he would have to leave someday... Though I'd wanted to believe that this time around things would be different from the animè I'd remembered… It was only an animè after all… this was real life... Weren't we best friends? How could he do this to me?

"That bastard!", cried my father as he sat upright in bed...suddenly he clutched his chest and a distressed expression appeared on his face. The doctor immediately knew what was going on. "Ukyou! Call an ambulance!", he cried as he went over to my father's side. I was shocked and for a moment I couldn't move. But his urgent gestures spurred me on as I rushed out of the room and into the hallway, grabbing the phone and quickly dialing the local hospital. The number was next to the phone in case of emergencies.

"Hello!", I cried. "My dad's having a heart attack!", I cried into the phone before rambling off the address. I quickly ran back to the room to see if he was gonna be alright. But when I got there the doctor turned his face to me with a solemn expression. "No...", I mumbled. "Sorry...I couldn't save him... he's gone.", said the doctor... I slumped to the floor feeling numb... 'This can't be... he can't be gone...', the strain was too much on my mind as I fainted into darkness.

When I woke up I was in the clinic on one of the examination beds...The doctor came in... "Ukyou... I'm sorry..." I just looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. He continued, "Your father assigned someone named Genma as your legal guardian for after his death..." I nodded my head... "If he doesn't show up you'll be placed in and orphanage. You did inherit a lot of money and company shares from your father, though you'll only be able to use it when you reach sixteen.", he said... though by this point he was talking more to himself than me. "I'm leaving.", I interrupted him. He looked surprised. "I'm going after Genma." "Ukyou, you can't! It's dangerous for someone as young as you to be wondering the country alone. I can try to take care of you. My income isn't enough but I can find another job." "I'm ninja...I can take care of myself...don't try to stop me. Besides… I wouldn't want to impose on you… I'd rather be on my own." He knew he had little say in the matter and that my mind had been made up. "At least stay until after the funeral." I shook my head. "I can't waste time... they're too far ahead of me already. I'll find Genma and make him pay for what he did. Could you make sure dad's buried near mom. He always said he'd wanted that." He nodded.

I jumped off the bed and walked out of the room, heading towards home... the entire world seemed dull around me and I barely responded when Racon landed on my shoulder. Entering my home I headed to my father's room and took out our camping packs... Mine was too small so I took his...My small form was barely tall enough to hold it off the ground. I packed in the portable stove and grabbed some food from the fridge and freezer. I also got myself a tent and packed it in. When I was done and heading out the door I took a last look back and something caught my eye. The blade...the katana that gave me this life... I almost hated it for what it'd done to me but somehow I couldn't blame it for what happened. I walked over and pulled it off the wall, slinging it over my back... then I was out the door... The doctor came running up. "Ukyou... huff I want you to take this.", he said, handing me a thick roll of bills. My eyes widened at the amount of money. "I can't-" "Just take it. You can pay me back when you're older... Just make sure this doesn't get stolen or seen. Okay?" I nodded before slipping it into a dimensional pocket.

I reached up and gave him a last hug. Then I turned and left, not looking back... trying to fight back the tears that sprung up in my eyes. I resolved to return someday to give my father a proper goodbye.

The days passed quickly as I became more used to the traveling. I visited a lot of shrines and a few ninja holds... You had to be born a ninja to recognize the signs they left out. Sometimes a small dragon on a picture frame behind a counter or a variety of other things. All I had to do was just say the name of my clan and I was welcomed with open arms. Of course I paid my way with my okonamiyaki skills but that was besides the point. The ninja community over Japan lived in complete secret from the rest of the world so no normal person would find them...I trained among some of them and they taught me better techniques. Better to take my revenge out on Genma… It was his fault my dad died… I'd make him pay. Somehow, even if I didn't trust Ranma anymore, I couldn't think of hurting him. One thing I know about myself is that, once I'm loyal, I stay loyal, no matter what they do to me. Maybe it's because I'm reluctant to deviate from my first impressions of people…

In-between my destinations there were always long periods of time where I was alone. I've tried to cope with it as well as constantly moving from one place to another without settling down. Though... it pained me still... to have no real home or family. Luckily I still had Racom to keep me company or I'd have gone insane from loneliness. I wrote to the doc about my travels each chance I got. If I stuck around in an area long enough I sent an address to which he could send return letters. Sometimes I'd even have some people pick up the mail for me and read it to me over the phone.

I never did find them though Genma and Ranma though… They always seemed to elude my grasp with their random wanderings... Though sometimes I wonder if it wasn't a clever ploy by Genma to throw of pursuers. Sometimes I got the feeling that I wasn't to only one on their trail but I never met anyone really suspicious, though some random faces always seemed vaguely familiar in every town I visited.

(Ten Years after leaving home, age fifteen)

It was halfway through my fifteenth year that I reached the Amazon village in China. I'd lost the Saotome's trail somewhere in Japan when they headed into an unpopulated part of the country I wandered for months before I remembered that they'd be heading to China at some point before their final destination, Nerima… Knowing that Ranma would come China was half the battle… Getting there was the hard part though… I had to save up enough money for passage on a ship, luckily with the last of my savings I was able to barter passage. Ever since I'd realized my destination would be China I'd taken it upon myself to learn Chinese. While my Chinese wasn't very good, by the time I reached the Amazon village, it was passable. After explaining my situation to elder Cologne, I was taken under her wing and it wasn't long before I was inducted into the tribe as and honorary Amazon.

One thing I didn't want was for the Amazons to make Ranma's life even more complicated that it already was, so as a birthday request, an ancient Amazon tradition among the women, I asked that the families Saotome and Tendo to be placed under my jurisdiction. I would take responsibility for their actions if they endangered our tribe and in return they would be excluded from the kiss of death. Of course the kiss of marriage was still valid but there was nothing I could do about that but make sure Ranma beat me instead of Shampoo or rather not fight at all. Since it was my sixteenth birthday, the money my father had left me was open for use, the only problem was that... I didn't need it. I was in China after all and what good would it do in a remote village where the concept of modern money was foreign?

It's really great being a Amazon warrior. The men take care of the women while the women train, all day long in all kinds of different things. That didn't mean the women didn't work though… They really did do their share around the village. Seeing as I was the last of my clan and therefore it's head... I had the right to train anyone in the techniques of my family. I gave a lot of the scrolls containing basic ninja skills to Cologne, I only kept a few of the forbidden techniques and some personal favorites that I wanted to be kept within my family... not that I thought I'd ever have any. One requirement for the usage of the scrolls was to pledge to never use it to kill anyone or hinder their freedom of choice. It was another little step I made in eradicating the insane rules of the Amazon Nation. Besides other countries became plenty strong already and you didn't see the Amazons going off to kill the American president did you? Or the scientists that discovered the atomic bomb. You can't kill someone just because they're stronger than you… To me it was just wrong.

The one thing I made sure of though... was to stay as far away from Jusenkyo as possible... I never set foot outside the village in that direction. I mean... there are so many springs there that I could easily fall in one that would make my life a literal hell, like 'spring of the drowned snail' or something. 'Blech'

Over time, Shampoo and I became like sisters. The harsh training the both of us received from Cologne only furthered sisterly love we had for each other… It was something we had in conman a burden we both shared. I eventually started talking to Cologne about my theories on psychology and human nature. She was great fun to talk with and encouraged my questions about the universe and how it works. I almost felt like I had family again but then... Did I really? The village was a great place... I was even idealized by some of the children since a ninja was a rare thing in a village that wasn't known for subtlety. It was really funny watching them try to copy my techniques. I could watch them all day... I loved them from the bottom of my heart, they reminded me so much of what Ranma and myself that it brought tears to my eyes. I missed him deeply... Somehow he was the only real friend I'd ever had... he was so... different from all the rest. I've said it before and I'll say it again, he was special… One in a million.

It was the day of the yearly tournament and I had to test out the skills Cologne had taught me. It was strange, you know, that Shampoo didn't know any of the special skills that Cologne knew even though I judged her to be skilled enough to learn some of those techniques... She was supposed to become the matriarch, wasn't she? Well I didn't think about it too much.

Shampoo and I moved through the tournament with grace and in the end... the last round we were facing each other. The tournament had no actual rules and had been quite violent, but because of that I could use my extra skills and that gave me an edge over Shampoo. Illusion had become one of my favorite techniques when I finally succeeded in creating a clone of myself. It was funny that she never figured out the weakness of the technique, an illusion could easily be seen through if you probed it with a miniscule amount of ki. Even at our level it was possible, but whenever she saw two of my she panicked for some reason... she potential to be one of the greatest fighters though.

Her attack went right through my illusion and struck the wooden log we'd been standing on. It shattered... not broke but shattered. I quickly clung to one of the chains, not wanting to fall to the floor. Shampoo on the other hand wasn't so lucky... I guess she was still in shock from seeing her attack pass through me.

I smirked as she touched the ground and I was proclaimed the winner. Shampoo didn't take loosing quite so lightly though... she promised, with gusto, that she'd train harder and beat me in the next fight. (What? Did you think she was gonna disobey Amazon law and attack me outside of the tournament?) I dropped down, panting from the exertion of the fights, glad they were finally over. I looked over to my prize and gasped, I'd been so absorbed in the fight that I'd forgotten about the two intruders. There they stood, gorging themselves at my table. I tapped my foot. I mean, I would have understood if they'd asked to join us for the feast but to just do that! What were they thinking. "Guards!", I called out in a moment of anger and the pair was quickly surrounded by women who held spears to their necks. My heart leapt a little in fear for my friends life... I was afraid 'she' might try to fight them off. I walked over to the two, trying to appear tough, though in my chest my heart was racing and my stomach was doing flips. A few thoughts slipped through my mind as I stared at those familiar stormy blue eyes… 'Does he remember me? Will he recognize me? Is he sorry for hurting me or...?'

"That food belonged to me the tribe. You have stained my honor by taking what doesn't belong to you.", I stated harshly towards the two in Japanese. "Um, we were hungry...", said Ranma with her hand sheepishly behind her head. "What are you going to do about this?", I asked them calmly, trying to take charge of my beating heart... "It was first prize for tournament, sirs...", stated the Guide who quickly backed down at my glare. "So? If I beat the winner, there's no problem, right?" I shook my head...This was just not what I wanted..."It was an Amazon tournament. The prize does not belong to you outsider...Whether you beat the winner or not!"

You scared? , taunted Shampoo. I'm not! Little Ukyou is scared of being beaten by a puny outsider! I don't quite know what came over me then but I have to say I acted like a real idiot then...I was still exhausted from the fight and I barely had enough power to conjure up a small illusion, but still I didn't back down. I can beat her with my hands tied behind my back! , I cried angrily. I could see Shampoo's smirk, Prove it. I knew then that I couldn't back down...I'd been challenged and I had no way of avoiding it. "Fine.", I stated. "Let's fight."

With Cologne as the judge we squared off, right then and there... When I stumbled a bit, a concerned look appeared on Shampoo's face. "Sirs, is very bad you fight Amazon." I shook my head and ignored my surroundings, concentrating on chasing away my fatigue. I took a ready stance and waited for the signal... In a split second we were off. Ranma had incredible speed, quite a bit higher than my normal speed but at least ten times slower than my fastest ki-enhanced 'speed burst'. I tried concentrating on Colognes lessons as Ranma rushed at me. Read their movements... one problem Ranma was almost impossible to read. I analyzed her fighting style... Her punches were really interesting to see close up. Her movements fooled you into thinking she was going for one spot when she was actually going for another. I managed to block the first of her onslaught with some difficulty. I smiled as her fist struck the bracer on my left wrist and she winched in pain.

When she backed away I realized that she wanted me to attack. From what I could see in her style she was almost unreachable. The only thing that could win against that was a higher level of speed and strength. I was thinking this while adapting different stances to counter the art she was using. I surged the last bit of effort into my movements and sped off at my tops speed. To most it appeared like I was disappearing. Ranma did follow my movements though she didn't have enough time to counter when she realized what I was doing. I sped past her then ricocheted of the ground with a powerful kick that struck her in the middle of her back.

The small red head was sent flying as she crashed into the outer wall, sending up dust everywhere. With sweat dripping from my forehead I fell to one knee, gasping for breath. The people cheered but I didn't hear them...I just kept looking at the debris, hoping that she was beaten but fearing she was hurt. The dull thudding heartbeat in my head blocked out all sounds around me as I waited...but then the world started spinning...and fading away. Blackness engulfed me as I couldn't fight fatigue any longer.

END


	3. Making it in Nerima

Chapter 2

I almost leapt out of my bed when I woke up. Cologne was right next to me, so I asked her with wide eyes, What happened? Just rest now, you've overexerted yourself. Tell me. , I begged. Sigh Very well child. After you passed out from exhaustion your opponent rose up form the debris. Though she was in no real condition to fight, Shampoo thought she'd cheated in the fight and of course acted appropiately... they escaped mostly unscathed though... Cologne-san, I know this might be heard to believe but, that girl was a Saotome… You remember the request I made year celebration... Please, I don't want anything to happen to her, could you… could you make sure that they go after her... Cologne raise an eyebrow, Really child? An hour ago you seemed intent on harming her and now you want me to make sure no harm comes to her? I got a peeved at Shampoos challenge… It was my mistake… Cologne nodded, What are you going to do now, child? I want to go after her... and if possible, I want to take Shampoo with me. She needs to learn more of the outside world, right? The old woman smiled at me, Off on an adventure I see… I'll see what I can do, meanwhile...you need to rest and regain your strength. I nodded and lay back down in the bed, closing my eyes.

It was two days after the tournament that we finally left the village... If we moved swiftly, without any detours, we'd be able to arrive in Nerima about a day or two after their arrival. Cologne didn't question how I knew where I was going but rather accepted it, as she did with the rest of my strange quirks. In the back of my mind I was starting to form a plan of revenge against Genma. Maybe I could ruin his plans to leech off his son and have him thrown out on the street. I only vaguely recalled my memories of the Ranma ½ animè in my previous life so the future was almost as unpredictable to me as any other but at least I had an edge… an edge that could be put to good use.

To me this world, my life and my father was real and I wasn't about to place my faith in some lost memories of an animè I'd liked in my previous life... But one thing was sure… I'd make Genma pay for what he did to me. I'd make his life a living hell… I rarely disliked any person but to me Genma was an exception…

During our track to the coast I tried remembering some of the rivals and fiancés Ranma had encountered in the animè. I knew that my future would hold many encounters with people I'd come to dislike one of which was Akane whom I've never liked… 'Anyone who's hurts my Ranchan will pay!', I cried mentally. I was startled by my own thoughts and quickly glanced around to see if anyone noticed anything. Luckily Cologne and Shampoo were too busy scanning the area ahead of us.

Soon enough, Cologne bartered passage for us on a freighter and we were on our way to Japan. While we were in the dank cabin we waiting for the trip to come to an end, Cologne and I talked a bit about philosophy and some other things to pass the time... Shampoo slept of course since she couldn't stand what she called 'boring babble'. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please note: Events follow the normal animè timeline in Nerima and we arrive on the Sunday after Kuno has proclaimed his love to his 'pig tailed goddess'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the day of our arrival I decided to head in my own direction… I was used to making it on my own and I wanted to find a place of my own where I could get some privacy. Cologne and Shampoo both went looking for a convenient location for the restaurant that they wanted to open up.

I must have been really tired since I brought a place on a whim. It had previously been used as a restaurant but I hadn't been planning on opening a restaurant of my own. The strange thing was that it appeared to have the same layout and location of Ucchan's that had been in the Anime, though I couldn't be sure. After all the papers were signed and the deed had been handed to me, it was already late afternoon.

I dropped to the floor just inside the door. I quite was surprised when I found tears start streaming down my face. This was the first time I was really alone again in a year and it brought back some bad memories of my time on the road. Inside, I was so afraid of what tomorrow would bring... I didn't even know for sure that Ranma was in this place, I was just following some old memories of a time long gone… I decided to go to school tomorrow, maybe I'd run into Ranma there, I needed to register anyway. I sniffed and leaned my head against the wall behind me. I tried to turn my thoughts away from my dark thoughts and instead chose to concentrate on the happy memories of my life… my time with Ranma... Unfortunately this only brought on the memories of my father's death and Ranma's betrayal. Slowly the flow of tears increased, "Why did this have to happen to me?", I questioned in a strained voice, trying to keep my emotion reigned in… but it was for naught, I collapsed in a shivering ball and cried myself to sleep, right there, with thoughts of the home I lost and the people I missed running through my tortured mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up early the next morning with the sun streaming in through the windows of my new shop. I quickly headed upstairs and bathed in the furo to get rid of the strain of sleeping on a hard wooden surface. It was good to actually own a home... a place I could stay, instead of living on the road, chasing after Ranma or depending on some ninja family to take care of me. I cleaned myself thoroughly and then headed out to buy a school uniform for myself before I headed to the place of teenage torture. I knew I needed an education but that didn't mean I was gonna like it. Besides, once I'm finished with university I'd have to take over my father's business.

'The corporation can't go on forever without the key stakeholder doesn't even participate in the business. Luckily daddy assigned Guro-san's to the task of keeping the place running till I came of age. He had great management and organizational skills. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be flat broke by now. I'd have to thank him when I get the chance.'

The school uniform I picked out fit quite nicely, though I still had a bracer on my left wrist that didn't quite blend in. I idly rubbed the cool metal, thinking about the scar it was hiding under it.

Flashback

I sat in a small room with my pack. Tears were streaming down my face. It's only been a month since I'd left my hometown and I was already feeling weak inside. The Ushida clan had taken me in, promising to support me for a few days. Fortunately they allowed me to pay with some of the money the doc had given me.

Taking the sword out of it's sheath I gazed upon it's blade, studying the purple sheen on it's surface. It sent shivers down my spine. I took it up and placed it against my wrist... Thinking about ending it all didn't do me much good. I was too cowardly to even try, but that didn't stop me from dragging the blade across my arm, leaving a shallow cut that bled softly. The red blood on the sword's blade almost seemed like it was meant to be there. It appeared almost right. I went to bed that night with my wrist to the side, as not to bleed on the bed... I gazed at the bleeding cut for a long time, until it eventually stalled and scabbed.

That night my dreams were filled with visions of what was to come and I finally accepted that I didn't have a home anymore and that there nothing I could do to change that fact.

End flashback

I remember that even after that there were nights when I drew my blood out of sheer need to calm down and to distract me from the situation I was in. I didn't use the sword again though... I resorted to using some of my throwing stars to cut thin bloodied lines in my shoulder. The pain comforted me in a way. It calmed the storm of emotions that I was trying to keep at bay and helped me cope. I never did try to kill myself though...

The school was mostly empty since it was still early in the morning. I signed in, got my class schedule and headed for homeroom. From what the kids in class were saying, I realized that I'd be in class with Akane and Ranma. 'I doubt he'll recognize me... If what I know from the animè is true then he probably still thinks I'm a boy or something, right?... He'll probably just see some crazy Amazon or something. He didn't recognize me in the village so I doubt he will now.

I stood by the window and looked out at the scene below. The boys were already gathering at the front gate, their weapons weren't held high in challenge though. Two people, who I recognized as Akane and Ranma, came running through the gates, side by side as they plowed through the group of boys, ending their run with a swift dual kick to the idiot Kuno's face. I shivered at the thought of meeting that the 'blue thunder' face to face. After a while the class filled up and I waited at the window, next to the teacher's desk. I didn't even glance back as I heard people entering the classroom. I did look up however, when I heard Ranma's voice... What I saw made my heart stop short. I gaped at the handsome boy and a blush started crept up on my face.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts... 'Stop it! You're supposed to be a lesbian! You're not in love with him! You don't love him!' I struggled to get my emotions under control and kept my head turned away from the class so they didn't see my blush. My mind was in turmoil however... 'I can't be falling for him, can I? I mean I used to be a guy… even if that was over thirteen years ago… It must be this stupid body!', I tried to convince myself. I forced my heart-rate to slow down and turned my mind to more prominent thoughts, like how a nice thick panda rug would look in my room.

The teacher then entered the classroom and spotted me. "Ah, you must be the new student? Miss Kuonji?" I nodded and she motioned for me to stand beside her. The class quieted down and took their seats, some looking curiously my way. When I looked at Ranma, all I saw was confusion written on his face. Then there was recognition as his eyes widened. "Hey! You're that Amazon chick from China!", he cried without thinking. "Mr. Saotome! Sit down!" Ranma gulped and took his seat. Akane was giving him a questioning glare that could melt solid steel. "Class... I'd like to introduce a new student, who recently moved here from China, Ukyou Kuonji." I bowed lightly in greeting. "Since Mr. Satome seems to know you so well, you can take the seat on his right." My heart skipped a beat but I nodded and took my seat. A glance at Ranma, revealed that his eyes were even wider than before. If it were an anime, it would have been dinner plates.

His wide-eyed stare was starting to make me uncomfortable, until Akane smacked him upside the head, that is. Through the entire class Ranma was awfully fidgety and Akane seemed to seethe with anger. I would have smiled at her frustration if the situation had been a bit different.

Finally break came and I was out the window in a flash, making sure to keep my dress low. I took my seat near the edge of some trees and started eating my cold Okonamiyaki. Some girls walked over to me and introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Shori and this is Karu." "Ukyou.", I replied brashly, glaring at them. They seemed surprised and that's just what I wanted. "Um, yeah. Well...we'll see you around." I smirked to myself as the rushed away, trying not to look as if they were. I didn't need them… Schoolgirls like those would only be a bother to me... I just didn't want mingle with them since there's no way they'd ever understand me enough to be my friend. The quiet was really nice... in a way it reminded me of the life I'd had before the sword but also, more prominently, the loneliness I'd experienced while on the road.

The sword...now there's something I'm not sure about. It's always been with me from the beginning, though it's been a long time since I'd drawn it from it's sheath. The blade just started making me feel weird whenever I looked at it, and besides, swords are tools for killing and I'm not a killer. I'd left it in my room today since it would be hard hiding it at school. I forced down a sudden urge to have it near me.

Suddenly Shampoo came running up to me, also dressed in a school uniform. Though her uniform really did show off her ample figure. I wonder if Cologne had made modifications to it… "Ukyou!", she cried as she got closer and I gave her a halfhearted wave and a smile. "So?" I asked, "What do you think of Japan, Xian?" "It good. No understand all that say but learn lots. You come with Shampoo to place we get after school?" I shook my head. Sorry, Xian-chan. I really want to be alone for a while, maybe I'll come visit you later, but not today. That's okay. Grandmother bought a restaurant, so I'll have to clean floors till late this afternoon anyway. , she replied with some disappointment in her voice.

I decided to change the subject, You made any new friends yet? ,I asked her. Yes, I made tons of new friends. You'd like them. Suddenly a few girls came up behind Shampoo, calling out her name. There they are, they're my new friends. Apparently they don't see many Chinese people around here, so I'm very popular. Would you like to meet them? Ah. No thanks. You go off and have some fun. Shampoo pouted, You're no fun. , she proclaimed as she headed off with a wave.

I smiled a bit at the statement. I knew exactly how I was acting and I knew that it was bothering her a bit but somehow I couldn't muster the will to do anything about it

I sat there for a few moments and when I'd eaten my fill I called a few birds closer, promising food. Racon was the first to land and I gave him some of the dried meat I'd packed for him. The smaller birds came to sit all around me and I fed them crumbs from the crust. As break was drawing to and end I wondered why Ranma hadn't confronted me yet... soon enough I found it was because he had been sent to the infirmary. Probably one of Akane's violent bouts.

Right after school I headed off to the market district. Shopping for groceries was easier than I'd thought it would be. Wandering through the stalls actually made me feel a little more relaxed after the trying day I'd had at school. I idly sensed someone following my and when I spotted her I realized that Nabiki's cronies were already gathering data on the new student in school. 'She has to be in control of everything, doesn't she? Oh well, as long as she stays out of my way there's nothing to worry about. That reminds me, I'd better call some people when I get home to cover my tracks. Don't want her finding something that would inconvenience me…' I spent the rest of the afternoon buying things I felt I would need in the near future. When I got home and put the groceries away I wandered to the middle of the downstairs room. It was originally designed to be a shop but as of yet, I didn't feel like opening one. 'Maybe I could rent out the area to someone... That'd give me a little extra spending money.' I closed the curtains and donned my ninja uniform as I started a few katas in the middle of the floor. It was pretty much large enough to make a medium sized dojo. Sweat poured down my face as I continued my strenuous workout for over an hour. I could feel Nabiki's lackeys roaming the area outside the restaurant but I ignored them as I went into an acrobatic display that would have put Olympic gold medalists to shame.

After my workout I took a nice long, calming bath before settling in to do my homework for the day and then going to sleep with my heart at ease, feeling more sure of myself than I'd been this morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Episode 4

The next day I got up with the rising sun and headed over to the address Shampoo had given me at school to start my training with her. Cologne had mentioned that my skills were getting dull because of my near defeat in China, though I think she was just trying to push me a little harder. She'd promised that she'd make my life hell by starting an intensive training regimen once we'd settled down. School went mostly the same as the previous day but I was starting to feel the strain near the end. During break, Ranma was sent to the infirmary again... once again missing his chance to talk to me.

I was so relieved to get out of school that I decided to treat myself to some ice-cream. I casually walked through the district, doing some window shopping, and trying to keep my thoughts off Ranma. I was quite surprised to see Nabiki there. Kuno was holding a horrible blond doll out to the brown haired girl.

I watched the exchange with some amusement for a while before I headed into the shop. I leaned over Kuno's head from the next booth as Nabiki spread some photos of Ranma-chan out on the table. Nabiki frowned a bit at my interest. She decided to ignore me and looked to Kuno. "1000 yen each." I watched Kuno gasp at the pictures. "S-so defenseless." "Pretty shameless, isn't she? You'd almost think she were a boy." "But 1000 yen per shot is utterly unfair, Nabiki Tendo." Before he could say anything else I grabbed my two favorites shots. The one where Ranma-chan was curled up into a ball on her futon and another where she was looking straight at the camera, her adorable face looked so innocent. "I'll take these.", I said as I plopped 2000 yen on the table and turned away. I pocketed the photos and started walking away, while taking a lick of my ice-cream cone. Of course Kuno's immediate rants made me cringe. I'd actually hoped I could stay away from Kuno but now it was too late. I guess my brain was too far in the gutter to think farther than, 'must get pictures.' "Miss! I think you misunderstood. Those pictures belong to me!" "Ask 'Biki to make some more for you from the negatives. These belong to me now.", I paused for a second in thought before turning to Nabiki, "Biki-chan... Could you, maybe, get me some of the male Ranma too?", I asked with an inquisitive face. Nabiki looked a bit dumbfounded but she quickly regained her composure at the thought of making more money and nodded. "Um… Sure, I'll meet you at school tomorrow." I nodded and left, ignoring Kuno's anguished face as his precious photos left the room. He was about to go after me when Nabiki said, "Now Kuno. They were sold fair and square and thanks to your hesitation these remaining photos are now 1200 yen each.", she said smirking. Kuno fell to the floor, only his left hand slapped the cash on the table from where he was lying. Nabiki's mind however was in turmoil. Nobody outside the family knew that Ranma was cursed yet, who was this girl and why would she want pictures of the girl Ranma anyway? (AN: Because she's just so cute!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Foreshadowing

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay, I know this chapter is a bit short but I wanted to post it! Waaaaaaahhhh! If you don't like it then write your own!

Ps. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Blah blah. So if you wan't to sue me, go ahead! I'll just have to call up some of my lawyer friends in hell and take all your money!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the back of my mind I was irked at how quickly I'd given away so much money. But at the moment it didn't matter, I got two pics of Ranma-chan and they were perfect. Once I got home I pinned them up against the wall in my room. I kinda felt a bit like a pervert for buying the photos, it reminded me of those girls in the movies that developed an unhealthy obsession over some boy. I shook my head clear of the thoughts and proceeded into the 'temporary dojo' to practice some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nabiki sat at her desk going over the pictures one of her people had taken yesterday. This Ukyou person was starting to intrigue her... she seemed to mostly shrouded in mystery. All she could find out was the girl's current address and some information from forms in the school database. Nothing else, no birth certificate, no nothing. 'I think it's time I pay this 'Ukyou' a visit.', she thought to herself as she threw the photos to the desk, revealing them to be of Ukyou, dressed in a black outfit in a martial arts stance. In the second photo there was only a blackish blur. Nabiki wasn't all that negligent on martial arts... she knew skill when she saw it.

She dressed up in some casual clothes and headed out, calling over her shoulder "I'm going out to eat! Iterasai!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sweating profusely from my workout when I heard a knock at the door. 'Who?', I wondered. 'Shampoo wouldn't be here, she's still working...' When I opened the door I was surprised to find Nabiki there. "Hello, Biki...", I said with a confused frown. 'What's she doing here?' "I need to talk to you Ukyou-san." I smiled at her strained politeness, "No need for that, just call me Ukyou. Would you like to come in?", I asked as I stood to the side. She bowed politely and walked inside, taking a seat at the unused counter. I noticed her eyes glancing around the bare room. "Uh, I don't have many possesions.", I said, sweating somewhat at her inspection. "If I'd know you'd be coming I'd have cleaned up some and I wouldn't be smelling like sweat now, sorry." "No, it's my fault.", she said politely. I sweated even more. I quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed some bags and a cloth. I returned and quickly wiped the counter clean and turned on the table-top stove. At the time, it just felt right to cook, I always cooked when I was really nervous... it calmed me down a bit.

As I cooked Nabiki started talking. "Just who are you Ukyou-s-, uh Ukyou?..." "You'll have to rephrase that Biki." "Uh, Where are you from?" "...A small town some ways away." "You grow up there?" I paused… She was trying to sponge the info off me that I'd deliberately hidden from her, "Let's just get to the point. How I'm connected to your newest houseguests, right?" It was Nabiki's turn to sweat, she'd wanted to be blunt and wring the information out of the girl but seeing her in that black gi was intimidating and she seemed to carry herself with an aura of power and confidence. "Um, yeah, I suppose that's one of the things I wanted to know." "Okay then, how will you pay for this information? Cash, credit or other?" "Huh?", said Nabiki, unsure of how to handle the strange situation. " sigh How about you get me some cute pics of Ranma as payment? Mmm?" "O-okay, I can do that?... so how are you connected to the Saotomes?" "Okay, I suppose you want me to start from the beginning... When I was a little girl, my dad and I had a cart with which was used to sell okonamiyaki… I met Ranma when he started stealing what we'd cooked, right off the grill. Well, the rivalry aside, we became good friends. The only problem is he abandoned me when I needed him most… I-I suppose some part of me blamed him but for the most part I blamed his father, Genma." I paused for a second but Nabiki prompted me to continue. "I don't know if you managed to gather any information on me but if you check public records, you'll find that Genma is my legal guardian, though I wasn't adopted into their family. I was engaged to Ranma and they were given my cart as drowry." "Dowry? As in wedding gift?", asked Nabiki. I nodded. "Yes… unfortunately they disappeared with it and I never saw them again… I've been on the road ever since, hunting for them… I finally ran across them again about a week ago in China and tracked them here.", I said, a bit saddened. I finished the okonamiyaki and placed on in front of Nabiki.

"So Genma engaged you to Ranma, stole your wedding gift and abandoned you on the side of the road!", asked Nabiki. "That's the basics of it, yes." "How old were you?" "Enough of that, what do you think of the okonamiyaki?", I asked changing the subject. I didn't want to talk of my first few days on the road. They were things better left buried in the sands of time. "So you came to Nerima to marry Ranma?" "NO!", I cried with a deep blush appearing on my face, " cough Please don't misunderstand me. I don't want to do anything to hurt your family. It's just that... I-", I bit my lip at the thoughts running through my mind. 'Am I really falling for Ranma? Or am I just being stupid… I'm still a guy… somewhat… right?', I pondered to myself, 'I think I really am falling for Ranma... Hey, cheer up Ukyou, at least she makes a cute girl as well.' I allowed myself a small pained smile at the thought. 'I am Ukyou Kuonji. The girl who grew up on the road. The person from my previous life is just a memory now anyway…', I decided.

Nabiki sat calmly watching the emotions play across my face as she ate the okonamiyaki. 'This is really good!', she thought. 'I could almost compare it to Kasumi's cooking!' "I-I think I need some time alone now.", I said softly, my head spinning a bit at my revelations. "I'm going upstairs to take a bath. Please let yourself out when you're done and Nabiki… Don't mention any of this to Ranma or his father, okay?", without waiting for confirmation I headed upstairs.

Nabiki's hawk eyes scanned the room and finally settled on the katana behind the counter. She frowned a bit and took out her camera, taking a quick snap of it before finishing her food and leaving the place, she took one last worried glance at the stairs before she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nabiki sat at her desk, studying the photo she had in her hand under a magnifying glass. She'd already taken the liberty to post the photo on the internet and ask for information from anyone who knew anything of it. She still couldn't find anything at all on Ukyou's past but what she'd been told was placed in a file on her computer for future reference. 'This… Ukyou seems to be quite and interesting person…', she mused to herself. 'She's a puzzle that needs to be solved and if there's one thing I like it's puzzles.', she smiled to herself. 'First I have to have a little talk with the younger of the freeloaders.', she thought as she placed photo down and headed out of her room. She never did notice the shadow at her window, and she was already gone by the time it opened the window and entered the room without a sound. The dark shape tiptoed over to the photo and picked it up, quickly tucking it away before glancing around the room one last time and disappearing in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nabiki walked down the corridor towards the guestroom where she suspected Ranma would be the hallway suddenly lit up with a flash and there was a loud crash. She spun around, to see the light fading from her room and she rushed back, only to find her room in shambles. "What the!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was lying in my bed, pondering my recent revelation. I sighed lightly. 'I suppose there are just some things that can't be helped. This situation seems kinda similar to events in my past life.', I thought to myself, 'Falling for her had changed my whole outlook on life. Before I met her I was an arrogant and anger prone jerk but she changed me just by existing. I would've done anything for her… If she'd asked me to die for her, I would have done so gladly without hesitation. We became friends and were together for over a year when I finally asked her out officially. She must have been in shock or something because in a second she turned on me and humiliated me in front of a crowd of people. She betrayed me… She drove the metaphorical knife deep into my exposed heart and tore my insides to sherds.' I was scared… what if Ranma rejected me in the same way… What if I got hurt again? I was already starting to fall for him. But what would all this lead to?… I finally went to bed after an hours worth of moody ponderings, without reaching any real conclusion. But not before letting loose a loud sneeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark figure moved through the night, finally coming upon his destination. He bowed down to the figure on the throne before him, presenting the picture for inspection. A hand reached out of the shadows on the throne and took it up for inspection.

"Mmm. What's this?" "It's something I found of interest I found in Tendo Nabiki's room, my liege." "So you did."

The figure scrutinized the picture and then sighed. "Would somebody turn on the blasted lights! I can't see a thing!" The room was suddenly lit brightly.

Kuno looked down at his ninja. "You may go." Sasuke quickly jumped to his feet and scurried out of the room. Kuno looked down at the photo. "Why the sudden interest in swords, Nabiki?", pondered Kuno.

His eyes suddenly widened. "No! It can't be! Sasuke! Bring my books!" Kuno waited for a moment, tapping his feet. A grating could be heard coming down the corridor. Sasuke huffed and puffed as he pushed the bookcase into the room. "Here you are, my liege.", he said as he promptly passed out on the floor. "Thank you Sasuke." Kuno moved over to the bookcase and quickly put on a pair of spectacles. "Mmm… Ah ha! Here it is.", he cried as he took a book out. He quickly paged through it. "Here we go.", he said as he opened the book up on a page. "Ahh… 'The Yokai-hiryu, presented to the Kounji clan during the Meiji era.' Bah! This is of no consequence to me." He said and was about to throw the book away when the next paragraph caught his eye. "Wha?... 'This sword is said to hold great power to it's holder. Though it has not been proven for the Kounji clan refused to wield it's power.' I could use this information.", mused Kuno. "But how?" For the rest of the night Kuno stood there pondering how he could use what he'd just read, fortunately for us his brain refused to work at that moment.


	5. Loading the wagon

Chapter 4

Morning light awakened my mind to the new day as I dressed for school. I briefly thought of what I'd told Nabiki the night before. I hoped she'd complied to my request and kept what I'd told her secret. I decided to skip training with Shampoo that morning and sleep in since I didn't really feel up to too much exertion before school.

I casually walked to school on top of the fence, making sure that no-one could see under my dress as I walked. I really hated the Furinkan uniform... I was almost tempted to make like Ranma and wear my choice clothing to school. As I walked I felt a bit more free than I had the day before... The cool morning breeze caressed my body, making me shiver and the sun beat down in stark contrast. Racon came swooping down and landed on my shoulder with a soft squawk. I smiled and petted him lightly. I was almost tempted to skip school and spend the day outside. It was starting out to be a great day, of course that could only mean trouble.

"Ukyou!", came a call from behind me. Startled I turned to face the brightly smiling Ranma. I almost lost my balance in swooning but I quickly righted myself. "I've been wantin ta talk to ya for a while now!", he cried as he finally caught up. For a second memories surfaced in my head and my expression twitched for a moment. The day just got worse.

"And what did you want to talk about Ranma?", I asked politly, reigning in my wild heart. "Well for one I wanted to know why your avoiding me. Don't you recognize me? It's me, Ran-chan...", he said shyly. He looked so adorab- cough "Oh, no Ranma, I do recognize you.", I said with a strained smile. I wasn't about to say anything to him about what he and his father had done to me… It was something he needed to find out on his own. "Well, there's one other thing. I was wondering if you'd like to be friends again... You see, I've only been in Nerima for a little while now and I haven't really made any real friends yet... So? Um?", he asked uncertainly. I hesitated for a moment, finally relaxing a bit, "Sure Ranchan, I'd like that. Come on, lets get going." "Yeah!", he cried as he fell in step behind me in the fence. I looked at him strangely for a second but he just shrugged it off. "Is he yours?", he asked, indicating Racon who was still perched on my shoulder. I nodded, "Yeah, his name's Racon, don't you remember him?" He frowned and shook his head as he reached out to pet Racon. I smirked as the little falcon only snapped at Ranma's fingers, making him jump back. "Yeowch! Now I remember you!", He cried while pointing at Racon, "You're that parrot that Ukyou always had around!" "And you wonder why he keeps trying to bite you…", I mumbled to myself. As we walked he recounted his first meeting with the Tendo family. "So? Where's Akane today?", I asked. "I ditched her today. I mean, I know where the school is now, so why should I still walk with her? 'Sides, I don't think she wants me around." "You do realize you're gonna get hell when she sees you again and when you get home, right?"

"Like I care. 'Sides. Her brute strength makes good endurance training." I shook my head, "Masochist." We continued to school, starting to feel the old stirrings of a long forgotten friendship returning to our hearts.

As we walked into school we took the long way around to avoid Kuno and headed to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was during break that the trouble came. Kuno came walking up to Ranma and me, holding the disgusting blond doll in his hand. "Tell me why should give this to you?", stated Kuno menacingly. Ranma looked at the doll, "Uhh... Thanks Kuno but I don't swing that way.", said Ranma nervously. "It's not for you cur! This is for the beautiful pigtailed goddess. Qouth Tendo Nabiki. 'The fastest way to deliver your present to the pigtailed girl is to give it to Ranma.' So? What is your relationship with the pigtailed girl." Ranma frowned in understanding. "Forget about her, Kuno. She has no interest in you and if I have any say in it you'll never see her again.", he turned to me. "Come on Ucchan."

Frowning a bit I followed after Ranma. "Ranchan.", I said as we rounded the corner. "I don't think that's gonna work." "Ahh. Who ca-Splash! "Hey!", I shouted upwards. The brown haired girl that leaned out of the window just shrugged and said, "Sorry!" I looked grumbled for a second. "Saotome Ranma!", came Kuno's cry as he came running round the corner.

"Pigtailed girl!", he cried gleefully as he spotted Ranma-chan and grabbed her in an embrace. I just sighed, shaking my head. "Kuno, her name is Ranko and she's Ranma's little sister and I don't think he appreciates you hitting on her." Nabiki, who'd come up holding a kettle, paused and pulled back what she was about to pour and gave me a questioning gaze. "Neigh shall I believe such lies from a harridan such as thee. She doth be much too pure to be of the blood of that cur!" I growled. 'That asshole! How dare he call me that!' Ranma took that opportunity to knee Kuno in the groin. I winched at that. 'That had to hurt.' Kuno was clutching his privates as he slowly slipped to the ground. "Just give me that.", she cried as she grabbed the kettle from Nabiki's hands and poured the water over herself, winching a bit at the heat. "I'll just put it on your tab Ranma." Ranma turned to me with a nervous look. "Um, sorry about that Ukyou. I guess now you know my secret... heh..." "Ranma...", I said, tapping my foot. "I've known it was you since the day you came into the Amazon village, baka." "Really?", asked Ranma surprised. "How-" He was suddenly cut off with a cry from Kuno. "Where hath thou hidden the pigtailed goddess, cur! It must be some evil sorcery that has stolen her from my loving embrace for I know she'd not leave me! I challenge you Saotome! If I win the pigtailed girl will date with me!"

Ranma just sighed, looking bored. "Fine, fine. Let's get started." He took a ready stance and Kuno growled. Kuno charged, swiping his bokken left and right while Ranma dodged casually around the blows, looking like he was dancing. "So if I win that means you leave the pigtailed girl alone, right?" "Never!", cried Kuno as he tried to impale Ranma with his bokken. Ranma just dodged and grabbed the bokken, pulling Kuno off balance he gave Kuno a kick that struck him square in the chest, causing Kuno to release the sword and stumble backwards. Some pieces of paper, I soon recognized as photos, flew from Kuno's robes. "Now you're defenseless.", smirked Ranma. "I fight on!", cried Kuno as he pulled out another bokken. "Where does he keep those things? Up his ass?", I questioned rhetorically. Nabiki smirked a bit at my crude remark. It was then that I noticed Akane standing behind the school statue on the opposite side of the fight. "Um Biki, isn't that your sister?", I asked with a frown.

Nabiki looked to where I was pointing. "When did she get here?", frowned Nabiki. We walked around the fight, heading towards Akane. In the fight a single picture came floating down in front of Ranma's face. He snatched it out of the air, only to see his female side, half dressed in the picture. "Wha?", he questioned, startled. Kuno came running in with an overhead strike. Ranma managed to doge just in time as the bokken shredded the picture. He looked around to see the photos lying all over the ground. He did a few acrobatic leaps and cartwheels, all the while dodging Kuno's strikes as he collected the pictures and studied them. Flipping a few feet away from Kuno he paused to study the pictures. Akane caught a glimpse from where she was behind the statue, only to see a photo of herself. "Where did you get that!", she cried as she rushed forward, unheeding of the battle. "Get out of the way!", cried Ranma as he shoved her. "It ends!", cried Kuno as he attacked with his best move, the 'thousand strikes'. Ranma deftly dodged out of the way, analyzing the attack pattern and moving accordingly. I would've laughed at the stupid poses he took if it wasn't for the battle. The school statue behind him started cracking from the air pressure of the attack and Akane and Nabiki looked on, surprised. Suddenly Ranma disappeared and reappeared behind Kuno, kicking out between the shoulder blades, sending Kuno flying forward, into the statue, shattering it. "That was my move!", I cried in shock. I pouted and walked over to Kuno where he lay in the pile of rubble. I turned him over only to find a stupid look on his unconscious face with a few teeth missing from his open mouth.

Ranma was studying the photos in his hand as Akane fumed and got up. "What did you do that for." "You were in the way! You could've gotten hurt!" "I can take care of myself, and what are you doing with photos of me!" "It's not mine, dummy! Kuno had them!" Akane backed off pausing for a second before turning to her sister. "So it was you!" "Hey, I'm just making a little pocket money, sides even Ukyou brought some." "She brought pictures of me!" "No baka, of Ranma, of course.", sighed Nabiki. From where I was standing I sweated a little. "Um, I'm just gonna leave quietly now.", I stated softly as I started backing away from the group. "Ucchan?", asked Ranma, confused. "Why would she want photos of me. Of course I am the most handsome guy around and my girl side is way cuter than Akane. Plus my chest is-" Akane fumed and suddenly cut him off, "BAKA!", she cried as she started chasing him, shaking her fist in the air. Ranma playfully dodged her swipes, laughing all the way. Nobody noticed me as I slinked away from the scene, glaring at Nabiki. "What happened to customer privacy?", I grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Ranma was in Nabiki's room talking with her. "I'm also putting this on your tab Ranma and you'd better pay up eventually." "Yea, yea. Just tell me about this 'thing I should know 'bout'." "Well you know your little friend Ukyou... It seems she's engaged to you." "HUH!" "According to what I've heard your father engaged the two of you when you were kids and was then proclaimed her legal guardian. Your father left her behind and ran off with her drowry though." Images flash through Ranma's head. 'I trusted you!', cries a teary eyed chibi Ukyou. "She was supposed to come with us?", asked Ranma, dumbfounded.

Ranma ran from the room to find his father. Inside he was boiling over. "Oyagi!", he cried as he grabbed the man by the scruff of his gi, slamming him into the wall. "WHAT'S This I hear about me being engaged to Ucchan!" "I-I don't know what your talking about.", said a vary nervous Genma. "I don't have time for your games.", growled Ranma as he pulled his fist back. "...heh... I was just so hungry...", whined Genma. Ranma dropped Genma and took a step back to glare at his old man. "SAOTOME! YOU ENAGED YOUR SON TO ANOTHER GIRL!", cried a blue in the face Soun. Before he burst into tears, "Now our schools will never be united! Waaaaah!" Genma sweat-dropped. "Oh no, Tendo, ol' buddy. Of course Ranma will marry a Tendo! The Tendo has more claim than some backwater girl like her...", cried Genma nervously. Soun paid him no heed and just kept on crying rivers.

Ranma frowned at his father's remark but let it pass for now. He was fuming as he turned away from his father and started for the stairs, only to stare into Akane's angry face. "You've got another fiancé?", she asked with a glare. "Blame my Oyagi, not me. I'm going ta bed.", said Ranma as he let out a frustrated sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came with new worries... why did Nabiki have to go and tell Ranma about the photos? Now he'll think I'm a pervert or maybe he'll assume I'm like Kuno... some kind of obsessed stalker... I opened the window and let out a shrill whistle for Racon. He came flying in through the window and landed on my arm. I petted his head and he squawked happily. I placed him on my shoulder as I headed downstairs for breakfast.

As I was walking to school Shampoo came running up behind me. "Ukyou!... Grandmother getting upset with you. You already skip two training sessions.", she said as she fell in step next to me. Racon squawked a hello and Shampoo absently petted him, giving him a piece of dried meat. "I know, it's just that the last two days have been hectic and I really needed the extra rest, I'm still training on my own in the afternoons through so don't worry about me slacking off." "Is okay. Shampoo no mind. Just miss friend, since she no see you at school." "Yeah, being in different classes suck. Maybe we could spend this break together... I could join your little group of friends for a while...", 'I was a little nervous about what was going on in Ranma's head right now anyway.' "Shampoo like that. Shampoo could introduce you to friends.", she said, smiling happily. I had to swallow, to keep myself from throwing up. Some people's lives are so uncomplicated that makes me sick.

As we approached school I saw a crowd gathered at the entrance the boys were crying pathetic tears. Kuno suddenly came out of the crowd. "What is this I hear of a pathetic rumor that Saotome has bested the great 'Blue Thunder'? I shall never admit defeat!" Kuno stumbled and fell to his knees, using his bokken for support. "Kuno was the greatest fighter in Furinkan." "And the greatest pervert!", came a comment from somewhere in the crowd. "Who said that! Show yourself!", cried Kuno. "Too bad they don't know a real pervert when they see one.", commented Akane towards Ranma. "Urusai!", cried Ranma-chan indignantly. "We've decided that we have to get over you.", cried one of the boys. "I shall never accept defeat!", cried Kuno once more. "Even if that cretin strikes me a hundred or two hundred times more. I shall not give up!" Ranchan rushed forward. "Hey! Who're you callin a 'cretin'! I beat you fair and square! Admit it!" Kuno looked up and stood, walking over to Ranchan. "Pigtailed girl? It is no other!" "Oh great.", sighed Ranma. "Honestly.", fumed Akane.

"How I've longed to see you.", said Kuno. "Aren't you forgetting something? You're supposed to be in love with Akane!", asked Ranma. "Of course I love her." "Well she's watchin us, you know.", said Ranma dejectedly as she glanced back at Akane. "I had no idea.", commented Akane in a sad voice. "If upperclassman Kuno really is in love with the pigtailed girl. I... I won't get in the way.", she said, with tears in her eyes and the most innocent look you could think of. "A-Akane! Have you gone nuts!" I growled, "Akane! Ranma doesn't even know how to act around girls, how do you expect her to handle an overzealous boy! You selfish little-" Kuno swaggered forward, and I stopped in mid sentence to look at him. For the life of me I so wanted to punch something right then and Kuno was right there. "You are too noble for-", he was cut off when my ki powered fist struck him in the face and sent him flying. I could feel Akane's glare at the back of my head as I decided to ignore them and headed off. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to class."

Racon's squawk was the only warning I needed as I turned and faced Akane who came charging straight at me. Racon flapped his wings and lifted into the air. Akane came in with a kick which I deftly dodged. She followed up with a two punch combination. I have to admit she's pretty good but not nearly on Ranma's or my level. As Akane kept attacking I spoke. "You know that move that Ranma used to take out Kuno?... It's the same move I used to beat Ranma back in China and here's another." As I started the move Ranma suddenly broke in between us. "Hey! Don't fight!" "She treats you badly and I want to teach her a lesson!", I cried. "Look Ucchan, you may be my 'other' fiancé but that doesn't mean you can just beat up on Akane just because you feel like it." "H-how'd?... NABIKI! I swear, I'll never tell her anything again.", I cried, blushing beet red. I stomped my foot and stalked away. The smug look on Akane's face was enough to make me fume even more, of course when she realized Ranma had implied that Ukyou could beat her… it didn't go down quite well with her, nor did it with Ranma's skull.

As I walked to class, conflicting emotions ran through me. I felt hurt that Nabiki would just tell Ranma, just like that, when I'd asked her not to. 'I mean I could understand if she needed the money but she could at least have asked my consent... Ahh. Who am I kidding, this is Nabiki we're talking about. Of course she'd sell the information. I guess I'd just have to stop myself next time I feel the urge to confide in someone.', I growled. I also felt anger at Ranma for standing up to me and telling me off for trying to beat some sense into Akane. I was also fuming at Akane... she always got what she wanted and Ranma gave it to her again.

Throughout class I ignored them in favor of the teacher. I refused to even glance at Ranma. During break I avoided Ranma and Akane like the plague, it hurt me even more that they didn't even seem to notice. 'The two of them are actually getting along...', I thought as I watched them from the school roof with Shampoo's friends. I watched as Ranma suddenly got a balled up fist in the face. '...somewhat.'

In my depressed stat of mind I started thinking. I remembered that when I'd been hurt in my past life, instead of wanting other people to feel my pain, I rather wanted to comfort those who'd been hurt. Maybe I was selfish… maybe I wanted to be the only one who was allowed to feel that kind of rejection. That horrifying pain that drove me to the edges of my sanity… If I wasn't alone in what I'd felt then it meant nothing. Nothing at all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuno was fuming. The students had abandoned their honorable pursuit on the fiery tigress, Akane Tendo, just because they believed some cretin bested him in battle... "I will never admit defeat.", he mumbled to himself. Then an image suddenly came to mind... a sword. "Sasuke!", he called. Two seconds later his trusty ninja was before him. "You called master Kuno." "What kept you.", asked Kuno frowning. "Never mind. That photo you showed me, of the sword." "Yes master Kuno." "I want you to find that sword and bring it to me." The small ninja bowed and he was gone. Kuno smirked evilly. "I will destroy you Satome.", he mumbled to himself. Of course his manic laughter did freak a few of the nearby students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had worn me down. Did Ranma really just want to be friends, or something more? Or did he want nothing to do with me... I just didn't care anymore... I felt so hollow and empty that I could barely get to my bed before I slumped down. I just lay there in a never-ending daze. Outside the light passed and darkness erupted across the sky. Twinkling sparks of destruction lit up the black veil. I lost myself in my wandering mind, trying to be anywhere but here. I was billions of light years away with no fear or pain. I was startled awake when I heard a sudden crash... I darted up, still feeling like I was dreaming. I quickly ran down the stairs, taking out my shuriken. As I cautiously walked into the room I looked around for any sign of an intruder. No-one was to be found, all that I could find was some footprints and a almost destroyed kitchen. I entertained the idea that it might have been Akane, you know 'sneaks into people's homes by cover of darkness to destroy their kitchens'. I almost laughed out loud at the thought, picturing Akane in an embarrassing super-villain outfit, but when I looked to the wall where my sword used to be my heart stopped and my face paled... it was gone. I ran from the room, looking for signs of entry and escape but I could find none. Whoever it was had been adept in covering their tracks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Trouble!

Chapter 5

After the police finally left I sat down on top of the counter feeling quite numb. I started out the restaurant window into the darkness. Images of my life flitted through my mind making me wonder why I even bother to go on living. The sword was a connection I'd had. It was a small piece from the other world that came with me and not only that, it reminded me of my father. The only person who'd ever cared for and loved me. That sword was a representation of everything that I'd gone through to come where I was now. Without it, without that proof that I had treaded a the path and survived, my life was empty. I could feel tears running from my blankly staring eyes. 'Without it I'm nothing... Why did I ever want another life... Returning to the void would have been better.' At that moment in time I wanted nothing more than have my soul shredded and spread across time and space. 'Return to the void.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoga shivered. He felt something... something similar to the depression he always felt on his travels. But it was also different... it wasn't angry depression, like his. It was more tangible. It blamed not one person... it was like it just existed, but it... His curiosity was peaked as he moved in the direction he felt it... Of course it took him longer than it should have. He came upon a sight that took his breath away... there was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. A forest green aura flowed around her form, mixed in with snaking black tendrils. The light played softly across her clear face making her tears seem like emerald rivers. She had power, that he could see. He was so breath taken with the sight before him that he didn't move for the next ten or so minutes.

At last he caught his mind and took a hesitant step forward. "Uh, are you alright?", he asked. A startled look appeared on her face as she turned to look at him. "How'd you get in here?", she asked calmly, quickly wiping the traces of tears from her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I heard a voice from the darkness I jerked a bit in surprise and looked over at the shadowy form. 'Did someone finally come to take my life from me? Was he the thief, maybe he came back to...' "How'd you get in here?", I asked, surprised at the calmness in my voice. The looming shadow sifted and I could hear clinking of metal pots. "Uh, sorry.", came the sheepish voice. "I tend to get lost allot." I frowned in confusion. He pulled out an electric lantern and turned it on. I gaped in surprise at who I saw. "Ryoga?" "Y-you know me? I'm sorry I can't say the same." "It's okay... I don't think we've met before anyways. I've just heard of you from a friend of mine." Ranma's face flahed through my mind and my depression returned once more. I sighed. "Come on. You can sleep in the guest room... I'll take you to Furinkan high tomorrow." "Furinkan! Uh, yeah. Okay." I took his arm and lead him up the stairs, rolling out an extra futon on the floor. "Oh. You don't have to do that! I have my own." "Yeah, I know and it probably hasn't been washed in a while." 'It would be hard to find somewhere to wash your laundry when you've got a Jusenkyo curse. I mean, you couldn't just use any water you find.' "Now, just don't go anywhere... I'll come fetch you again when it's morning, okay?" I looked at him questioningly. He was blushing hard. He nodded sheepishly. "Um, okay and... thanks." I nodded and turned to go. As I left the room I could hear him taking a breath to call for me to wait. But it never came so I went to bed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the recesses of a darkened mansion was a boy named Kuno... He held a glinting piece of pure metal in his hands with wide eyes and an evil smirk. "Tomorrow, Saotome, you shall know what it means to cross a Kuno."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I started awake at the memory of what happened the night before. I felt cold at the thought of loosing my family treasure. But having some company this morning did lighten the mood a bit. I took a quick bath, dressed and went to call Ryoga. I made him some okonamiyaki for breakfast and we talked... he started telling me all about his adventures chasing after Ranma. I didn't say a word, it'd been a long time since I'd had the chance to just listen to someone and study them closely. Seeing emotions from happiness to hatred to depression to excitement flit across their faces made me feel somehow less alone in my life. It gave me a bit of strength to carry on, knowing that someone had had it just as bad as I had and they were still moving forward.

When we were done I took him by the arm again and lead him out of the restaurant, locking the door behind me. Shampoo and Cologne came walking up to me and Shampoo greeted me happily. "Hello Xian-chan.", I greeted, smiling happily. "Morning grandmother Cologne.", I greeted the elder. "Hello dear, may I ask who this is?", she inquired, indicating Ryoga. "This is Ryoga, usually known as the 'lost boy'." Ryoga growled a little at the comment. "Mmm, interesting.", nodded Cologne, looking him up and down.

Cologne then turned to me, "Child, you've already missed three morning practice sessions. I'm starting to worry about you...", she said frowning. I bowed, "I'm sorry Grandmother... It's just that my home was broken into last night. I was careless and didn't sense the intrusion till the intruder was long gone..." "Hmm?", asked Cologne with widened eyes. "Anything taken?" "My, family honor blade...", I said becoming more depressed. "I see... You Japanese place very high value on such things. Very well, you are excused for today, though if your absent tomorrow I'll be sure to come and 'wake you up'...", she replied with a smirk. I nodded quickly. I knew that I'd stretched my luck a bit far. I had no idea what she had in mind for me but I knew better than to push it.

"I will see you tomorrow then, excuse me, I have to tend to the restaurant.", she said. I nodded and greeted her, then jogging after Shampoo and Ryoga who were already a ways up the road, with Shampoo clinging tightly to Ryoga's bicep. I smirked and shook my head at the sight of Shampoo swooning over some guy. 'Well, I suppose there's a first for everything.' I was also surprised to learn that Ryogoa could speak fluid Mandarin(What's the language again?) I just shrugged to myself as I followed after a ditzy Shampoo and a blushing Ryoga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Cologne was heading back to her restaurant she felt something strange... but for some reason she chose to ignore her senses. She felt no threat towards herself and she felt that her daughter would take care of whatever it was, she and her friend Ukyou could take care of themselves, her immediate interests were in opening the restaurant for the morning rush... Luckily she could still handle the customers since their shop wasn't as well known as of yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming to the school ground I was surprised to see the destruction. There were craters everywhere and gashes cutting deep into the ground. With wide eyes I walked onto the grounds. I saw children running everywhere, some were running away in fear while others ran towards the sounds of battle in excitement.

Shampoo, Ryoga and I ran towards the cries of an excited crowd. When the football field came into view my sight immediately locked on the familiar sword held in the hands of an idiot. "It can't be..."

There was a certain horror in watching your own sword being held by another. The feeling could only be described as 'my soul felt like it was ripped from my body.' It was like I was being torn apart inside. I just stood there and watched the scene before me. Ranma's hair was matted to his face with sweat, he looked exhausted but there wasn't a mark on him. From his movements I could see he was trying to direct Kuno away from the crowds.

Kuno casually swung the sword and a projected blade flew across the field at Ranma who dodged it easily. I could see fury in Kuno's eyes. Ranma's dodging was only making him angrier and even more reckless. I felt somehow oddly detached as I watched the scene but a deep rooted anger started boiling up from inside me. I've done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve this. Hurting someone with that blade is the same as hurting them by my hand and I couldn't let that happen.

That was when I saw her. Akane was running across the field just as Kuno launched another projected blade. From his anger build up he released a horizontal blade at Ranma, it was almost three meters in length, Ranma just ducked under it... not realizing that Akane was taking such a risk behind him. Time seemed to slow down at that moment... Akane was running and Ranma's head turned to look behind him, his eyes widening in surprise. I was already moving, my legs pumped with way too much ki. My feet sank into the ground, creating footholds for me to launch myself forward even faster. The world blurred around me as I had one destination in mind. I went faster than I'd ever gone before as the blade spun clockwise. It's right edge cut into the ground as I dove forward, launching myself at Akane and shoving her out of the way with so much force that she skidded at least ten meters on the ground before coming to a stop. In that moment I saw what Akane had been trying to do. Her best friend, Yuka was huddled, in fear, trying to hide from the fight.

Then there was pain as the blade cut cleanly through part of my middle... I could feel the blood flowing out of my body, staining my school uniform with a beautiful red color, the color of life. But something was different... the wound... I could feel it healing up at amazing speeds. The 'energy' from the attack was fusing with me and I felt my connection with the sword grow stronger. It wasn't apparent on the outside because of all the blood but I could feel the skin closing up and the bleeding stop. It was like a rush of power went through me... my ki was completely restored and the pain in my legs from the overuse of ki disappeared. I felt like a million bucks. I was only staring at myself in awe for a second. As my head rose and I looked out over the crowd I could feel the shocked stares of the people around me... Kuno's face was twisted in horror and the sword fell limply from his hands. I glared at him with undisguised hatred for what he'd done. He took the bases of another clan's honor and used it to attack another. Kuno recoiled at my gaze and turned and ran... I pitied his soul... and I hoped that at least now he'd grow up. Everyone gaped at me as I walked forward and sheathed the sword. I then tied it to my back and started walking away.

"Ukyou?", gasped a thoroughly confused Ryoga. "How are you still standing? I mean the blade and the blood...", he trailed off. "It's been a long morning and I'm going home. Goodbye." I ignored him as I walked away, I ignored everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoga had looked on in pure horror as he saw his new found friend cut in half. His body was frozen and he couldn't move an inch as he looked at the scene in utter shock. But when she walked away, as if nothing was wrong he was even more shocked.

He tried to talk with her but she just ignored him and walked away. Shampoo stood at his side and next to her was a gaping Nabiki. "That was Ukyou family sword...", commented Shampoo. They just stood there for a second, feeling numb at what just happened and slowly the crowd dispersed. Shampoo who was still holing onto Ryoga's arm, though a little less affectionately, lead him to where Ranma was leaning over Akane's unconscious body. Nabiki rushed ahead to check up on her sister. Ryoga acknowledged that this person was his rival but he definitely wasn't in the mood for fighting right now so he only watched as the scenes around him played out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't go to school a few days after that, the weekend came and went too... I only met with Cologne and Shampoo to train... They were curious on what had happened and Cologne had heard the story from Shampoo but other than that they did nothing. From there it was back 'home' for meditation and training of my own. It was on the afternoon of the third day that there was a knock on my front door.

I was still dressed in my ninja uniform but I ignored it and went to open the door... There stood the three people... Those three people, Ranma, Akane and Nabiki. Akane's left arm was in a cast and I looked at it a bit guiltily. I figured it must have been broken from the force I put into throwing her out of the way. I idly rubbed the scar that was left behind after the healing... Of course Ranma flinched at this. I leaned against the door frame and waited... "Uh, hello?", said Akane. I nodded, "Hello." They shifted uncomfortably, Nabiki to her credit just stood there stoically, not showing any kind of emotion. She then spoke up, "Can we come in. Ranma had wanted to taste his ol' friend Ucchan's cooking again." I was about to protest but then I changed my mind. It was probably the way that Nabiki had said that... or maybe it was because I missed Ranma... either way, I just sighed and stepped away from the door, letting them in. The room was a bit dusty so I had to clean the counter before I started cooking. One for each of them...

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air as I kept myself busy. "Forget about it.", I said. "Huh?", asked Ranma and Akane in unison. "If you wanted to ask me about the sword then forget about it. It's family business." I wanted to say something to Nabiki about how she'd sold my info to Ranma but deep down I'd know she'd do it so I didn't really blame her for it anymore.

I set their food in front of them and asked, "How about you tell me what's been going on at school the past few days?" I smirked to myself as all of them started talking at the same time. 'They must be really uncomfortable... how to lighten the mood?" "So? Ranma, when are you and Akane getting married?", I asked, inwardly winching at the thought. "I'm not marrying that pervert!" "Who says I want to marry some tomboy, like her?" 'Well at least they aren't uncomfortable anymore...' "I'm not a tomboy, you're a baka!" "Your thighs are too thick!" "Your ego's too big!" "You're built like a brick!" "Your just plain thick!" "Um, Ranma.", I interrupted. "Did Ryoga send you that challenge letter?" "Ryoga? Oh, you mean lost boy. Uh, yeah. I got a challenge letter from him yesterday, it was dated for the day before. The idiot should be back here in about five days." Akane bopped him on the head. "Don't insult Ryoga-san." "You've met him?", I asked. "Uh, yeah. Only briefly but he seems like such a nice guy, unlike Ranma here." "Stupid pig boy.", grumbled Ranma. I rested my face in the palm of my hand... 'Oh boy. I'd wanted to stop that from happening.'

Nabiki's eyes drifted up behind the counter wall. She felt somewhat responsible for what had happened... Her taking a picture of the sword had almost gotten her sister killed... 'Time to up security on my information and maybe raise Sasuke's and Kuno's interest rates.', she thought to herself. Her eyes finally rested on the wall space the sword had been before, "Ukyou, where's that family sword of yours?", asked Nabiki curiously. Startled from my conversation with Ranma I looked up, "Oh, I put it somewhere safe. I don't want it getting stolen again." 'Subspace pockets are always the best way...'

As the night wore on we became more comfortable with each other but other than the mention of the sword and commenting that Tatewaki hadn't been in school the past few days, there was nothing else said about the fight. We chatted till late night and they eventually convinced me to return to school the next day. I think in that time we all became really good friends... I could still see a somewhat jealous twinkle in Akane's eyes but other than that she was actually nice to me.

"Hey, I'm going to visit my father this weekend, since it's a three day weekend. Would you like to come? Xian-chan and Grandmother are already going..." They hesitated. "We'd love to but we'd better make sure with our fathers first." "Just invite them along... It's only a ten minute train ride from there to the ocean. It'd be great fun.", I said smiling. 'And maybe I could get Ranma to notice me in a bathing suit... Aaarg! Shut up stupid brain.', I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

A while later they left with smiles and goodbyes and I was left alone to think. Suddenly I felt a familiar presence... "Konatsu! Come out here now!" A perky looking girl suddenly appeared. "Hiii! Ukyou-sama." "Still dressing up, I see." "Well... I have something great to tell you!..." I tapped my foot waiting. "You know how you told me you only like girls?", I nodded. "Well then all our problems are solved! You see I was following after you when I came upon this mysterious place. It had all kinds of springs there. They had a lion spring, a tiger spring, a bear spring and best of all! A girl spring... and I fell in!" My eyes widened... 'Oh boy, this could mean trouble.' Konatsu lifted up her cute shirt, displaying her well endowed chest... I promptly fainted. It might have been from the blood loss or maybe it was just the shock. 'Even though I am a girl it doesn't mean I see somebody built like that everyday.', I thought to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha! I hope you liked this chapter... I tried really hard. Tell me about any faults and comments and whatever... sorry about my writing, you have to realize that this is my first fic I-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
